


Daylight

by Hotgitay



Category: Midnight Sun (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Katie and Charlie stole my heart when I watched the movie and I wanted to write something for them so enjoy
Relationships: Katie Price/Charlie Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Daylight

“Enjoying yourself?”Charlie asked her 

“Daylight is so pretty”Katie was in awe of the beautiful sight of the sun setting 

“I thought you’d like being here on my boat”Charlie replies 

“You were right”Katie smiles 

“I don’t have much time left”Katie said 

“That’s why we are going to make every single moment count”Charlie says to her 

Katie’s XP disease had gotten worse and she was terminal on the verge of her last days on earth 

“I am so sorry”Katie felt bad for not being able to spend more time with him 

“Katie you have nothing to apologize for”Charlie assures her 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me”Katie looked up into his eyes 

“You’ve changed my life for the better”Charlie leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly


End file.
